My Dear Prisoner
by Ember LeClaire
Summary: The day of her sixteenth birthday, Fallon is abducted by the leader of the Rare Hunters for reasons she doesn't understand. As she is forced to spend time with Marik, she begins to question his intentions, as well as her own feelings towards him.
1. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, however, I do own my character, Fallon.**

Fallon Slater sighed as she gazed up at the clear night sky, her emerald eyes reflecting in the pale moonlight. If one looked close enough, they would notice the silent tears slowly slipping down her pale cheeks.

The day had not been exactly what one would call pleasant. In fact, today had been the worst birthday of her young life. Just over a year ago, she had a loving family like any normal girl, until the day of the accident. She had lost her parents, and was placed in the care of her elder sister, seeing as how she was already over eighteen. Most people would consider this a blessing; not having to be sent away to live in an orphanage or in a foster home like so many other orphans. Fallon didn't see it that way. For her sister wasn't exactly what one would call suitable to be her legal guardian.

Over the last year, Fallon had grown quiet and reserved, with the rare occasional outburst. She withdrew from the few friends she had, her grades dropped, and she even developed a few self-destructive habits. No one noticed. No one cared. Especially not her sister, no, she couldn't even remember Fallon's birthday. She was much too busy with herself; her appearance, her money, her many boyfriends, and her frivolous lifestyle. On top of that she was never home anyway.

So Fallon was left to fend for herself, which wasn't too bad. She liked being independent, she enjoyed the freedom. But sometimes…she just wished someone would care. It was just too much to ask for.

She brought a hand to her face and wiped her tears silently. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Fallon, make a wish," she murmured to herself, her golden hair falling to cover her face as she looked down. She remained that way for a moment, sitting idly on the park bench, her knees drawn up to her chest. _I wish someone would care, _she wished. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Fallon stood and began to walk the long way home, knowing that she would come home to an empty, silent house.

She had only walked a few meters when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, "Excuse me, is this yours?" it asked. She turned quickly to face the owner of the voice, and was surprised to see a boy around her age, standing no more than five feet from her.

"What?"

"Is this yours?" he asked again, holding up his hand to show what he held. In between his bronzed fingers, he held the Duel Monsters card that her mother had given her shortly before her death. Her mother had told her it was a powerful card, and that her family had been protecting it for generations. _"It is time I passed it on to you, Fallon. Guard it well, for it must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse its power," _is what she had said. Even now Fallon didn't see the importance of the card, after all, it was just a trading card, how much damage could it do? She had never been interested in the Duel Monsters game, but she carried the card with her wherever she went as a memento of her mother.

"Yes…it is. Thank you," Fallon answered, taking a step towards the boy. She was confused, how had he ended up with her card, and where had he come from? She reached behind her and felt her in her back pocket. Empty.

"My name is Marik," the boy said suddenly, drawing Fallon from her thoughts. She noticed that he was no longer holding the card out to her, but now his arm rested at his side, card still in hand. "And your name is?" he asked.

"Fallon," she replied simply, suddenly growing wary of the boy across from her. She was just realizing how unusual he looked. He was taller than her, her head only reaching to his shoulder, and even though his build was lean she could still see the muscle in his arms and torso through his thin shirt. His skin was considerably tan which contrasted greatly with his almost white-blond hair. But the thing about him that stood out the most was his amethyst eyes, which had strange markings around them that looked to be made of ink, almost like tattoos, and were staring intensely into her emerald ones. She held his intense gaze for a moment, and she realized how attractive he actually was. She almost caught herself blushing.

"Well, Fallon, do you play Duel Monsters?" he asked her, examining the card once again.

"No," she answered flatly.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes sliding from the card to her face. "Then, tell me, Fallon, how did you come across this card?"

Fallon didn't respond for a moment, trying to decide how to reply to the question, and then she tentatively said, "My mother gave it to me before she passed away. It's very precious to me, now may I have it back?" She held her hand out expectantly, her expression guarded as she gazed at him.

She saw his lips form into a smirk that made her uneasy, and then his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist on her extended arm. He yanked her suddenly towards him and caused her to stumble into him. He caught her easily around the waist with his free arm and held her tightly to him.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed angrily as she tried to push away from him, but to no avail as her other arm was trapped between their bodies. "Let me go you creep!" she shrieked, but was silenced when she heard him chuckle darkly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he whispered against her ear. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck and it made her shiver.

"And why not?" she challenged, her tone defiant.

He laughed again, this time a little more loudly than before. "Because you could be of great use to me in the future," he answered. "Little Fallon, you have no idea who you're dealing with," was the last thing she heard before a bright light flashed in front of her eyes and she went limp in his arms.

Marik laughed again as he caught the girl from falling with ease. "Odion," he called out to what appeared to be no one, but immediately after he spoke the name a man emerged from the near trees, his features hidden by a dark robe.

"Yes, Master Marik?" the man replied, his deep voice seeming louder than it really was in the silent night.

"Take her," he said, handing Fallon over to the robed man. He slipped the card he had secretly taken out of her pocket into his own pocket and began to walk away.

"What shall I do with her, Sir?" Odion's voice came from behind him.

"Bring her with us," Marik said, not even pausing in his stride towards the street where a black car waited for them.

"Yes, Master Marik," Odion said faithfully, and followed the youth, bringing the unconscious Fallon along with him.

_Author's Note: Alright so this is my new story. _

_What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Continue or not?_

_Review, let me know what you think._


	2. Captive

When Fallon next awoke, she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings, and her senses immediately went on alert. She sat up slowly and was able to determine that there was nothing restraining her, which was a relief.

The room was dark as there were no windows, but there was a small amount of light provided by a small lamp on the other side of the room. Fallon slowly took in her surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The room she was in was small and nearly empty, save for the twin sized bed she now sat on, a small wooden table on the opposite side of the room upon which the lamp sat on, an uncomfortable looking wooden chair that sat alongside the table, and finally the lamp itself, casting its dim glow throughout the room.

Fallon stood and stretched, her muscles stiff from lying uncomfortably. It was then she realized that there was a door on the far end of the room. She ran for it, grabbing the knob and yanking so hard the door shook in its frame.

Locked.

She was being kept prisoner. There was no way out of the room, other than the locked door, of course. But that was just the problem, that it was locked. She was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic. She shakily crawled back onto the bed, her logic taking back over as she realized there was nothing she could do but wait. There was no sense in her wasting her energy in a vain attempt to find a way out that didn't exist.

_But what if no one does come for me? What if who ever brought me here forgets me? Will I die here? Will this room be the last thing I see?_

As these questions raced through her mind, her ears picked up the soft 'click' that echoed throughout the silent room as the lock on the door was turned and the door pushed open. Bright light spilled in from the hall outside and silhouetted a figure standing in the doorway. The harsh light hurt her eyes and she lifted an arm to cover her eyes and partially block out the light.

"Girl," a deep voice sounded, "my Master requests your presence."

Fallon fumed at being addressed in such a way. "My name is Fallon," she spat, "not _girl_. And you can tell your 'master' that if he wishes to see me then he can come here himself." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the figure that remained motionless after her outburst, watching him for any sudden movements, instead, she heard him sigh lightly.

"I had hoped you would cooperate."

"And why should I?" she questioned, her voice now soft after her small moment of defiance.

"Because it would be in your best interest, Fallon," he answered. She looked up at him in surprise of the use of her name. She hadn't expected that her words had had any effect on him.

She eyed him suspiciously, trying to think of any other options. "And if I refuse?" she asked cautiously.

"Then I will be forced to drag you there anyway," he answered simply. "But I would rather not have to resort to that."

Fallon considered his words in silence for a moment, debating with herself as to which of the two choices was best. Time seemed to tick by slowly before she finally said, "Alright." She heard him let out a sigh; obviously relived he wouldn't have to force her to go with him. "On one condition," she added suddenly, and she could barely see him tense in response to her words. She smirked to herself then, amused at the idea that this man who stood in the doorway so imposing and intimidating could be nervous of one powerless girl's request. "You know my name," she said finally, "now tell me yours," she finished, her smirk now a small smile.

A moment of silence passed before he finally answered, "Odion."

She laughed quietly to herself, so quiet that she was sure he wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway. "Well, Odion, I thank you for being kind to me."

"Kind?" he asked, obviously surprised. "How?"

"Yes," she said, "kind. Despite the fact that you could have easily forced me to go, you gave me a second option. And for that I thank you." She stood from the bed and slowly approached him, her legs shaky from nervousness and slight fear.

"Let's go, then," he said, ignoring her last comment. She nodded and followed obediently behind him as he led her through a maze of hallways towards their destination, wherever that may be. She hadn't been able to get a good look at his face earlier, as it had been concealed by a dark hooded robe that reached to the floor. Now, though, she could see that his skin was darker than hers, as if he had spent a lot of time in the sun and this had caused his skin to tan so darkly. One half of his face was covered in what looked to be tattoos, and they appeared to be some type of hieroglyph, but of what sort she couldn't decipher, and his eyes which were an unusual shade of olive green, had odd markings tattooed under them.

_Those markings under his eyes…they look familiar. As if I've seen them before,_ she thought absently. Then, it hit her. That boy she had talked with in the park, he had those same markings under his eyes! What had his name been? She thought back to what she assumed had been the night before, though she couldn't be sure because she didn't know how long she had been unconscious.

She remembered that it had been her birthday, and that she had been at the park a few miles from her house. She remembered that boy materializing almost out of nowhere and holding her Duel Monsters card. He had spoken to her, asked her about her card. _But what was his name?!_ She thought angrily. Suddenly, it came to her. Marik! He told her his name was Marik! She remembered talking to him for a few minutes, then…nothing. Her memory was a complete blank after that.

She came to the conclusion that this man, Odion, must know Marik, what else could explain the strange markings and the darkly tanned skin they both shared? _Maybe they're related? _She thought, and then was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard Odion's deep voice say beside her, "We're here."

Fallon looked up then at the door that stood before her. There was nothing magnificent about it, it was simply a normal-sized, plain door, but a feeling of dread gripped her as she watched Odion lift a robed arm and knock three times on the door. After a few seconds of silence, a voice answered from the other side, "Enter."

Odion reached for the handle and opened the door quickly before nudging Fallon through the doorway. The room was large and dark, with only a few torches mounted on the walls to dimly light the room. There were large pillars that appeared to have carvings in them, but she couldn't be sure due to the darkness of the room. On the far side of the room, opposite to where Fallon stood, was a large chair that sat against the wall, and in it Fallon could just barely make a hooded figure sitting upon it.

"Master Marik," Odion's deep voice echoed throughout the room, "I have brought the girl," he said with a bow. Fallon shot him a glare at the use of the word _girl_ in reference to her instead of her name.

"Leave us," Marik said in a simply dismissal. Odion rose from his bow and left quietly. "Girl," Marik said, addressing Fallon now, "come closer." Fallon obeyed and tried her hardest not to snap at the arrogant teen. She approached him slowly, taking her time and looking for anything she could use to make an escape. She would be damned if she let this psycho hold her here.

She came to a stop a few feet away from the two steps that led up to the chair in which Marik sat, staring down at her with the same amethyst eyes that she had found so intriguing earlier. She waited patiently for him to speak, to tell her what he wanted, but he only continued to stare down at her, as if observing her. Fallon began to fidget nervously under his intense gaze, and it was not long until she lost her self control and blurted out, "What do you want?!"

He laughed then, quietly and humorlessly, "That's simple, I want to know where you got this Duel Monsters card," he said, holding up the card in question, The Winged Dragon Of Ra.

"I already told you," Fallon said and crossed her arms over her chest, "my mother gave it to me. She said my family has been protecting it for years."

Marik knew this to be half true; he didn't doubt that the girl's deceased mother had given it to her, but he knew for a fact that her family had not been guarding it as she said. It was a member of his own family, Ishizu, who guarded the Egyptian God cards. He stood from his seated position then and removed the dark hood that covered half of his face. He smiled cruelly and approached her, closing the distance between them. "That's only half of the truth," he said and gripped her arm tightly. "How did your family acquire the card?"

"I don't know!" she yelled and tried to yank her arm from his grasp, but he only gripped her tighter and grabbed her other arm as well.

"Tell me, you impudent girl!" he yelled, shaking her roughly.

"I already told you I don't know!" she screamed, then immediately cowered away in fear of his response. This reaction confused Marik; he hadn't moved to hit her, so why was she cringing away from him? He watched her for a moment, and soon he was able to feel her trembling within his grasp.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked tonelessly. She looked up at him then, and the beauty of her green eyes struck him. They were shining with unshed tears and the fear that he saw in them pulled at something inside of him. He released her and stepped back a few paces before saying, "You shall stay here from now on, at least until you tell me the whole truth."

Fallon's mouth nearly fell open at his statement. "What?!" she exclaimed. "You have no right to keep me here!" she screamed, her hands balling up into fists in her anger. In a lapse of her usual self control, Fallon's fist flew through the air towards Marik, expecting her fist to collide with his face, but was surprised when her fist connected with the palm of his hand as he caught her punch.

Suddenly she was twisted around, her arm bent painfully behind her back as Marik held her wrist with one hand and his other arm wrapped around her throat, applying enough pressure on her windpipe to cause discomfort. "I wouldn't try that again," he said, he was so close that she could feel his breath whisper across her ear and the skin of her neck. "I'm going to release you, try anything like that again and I can assure you that you'll regret it," he threatened. "Understand?"

"Yes," she managed to whisper, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. She felt his grip on her arm loosen and his arm around her throat released, and then she was suddenly flung away from him hard enough that she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She landed on her side with enough force to knock the wind out of her, and she had a difficult time trying to regain her breath, as well as a hard time trying to move from the position she had landed in.

"Odion!" she heard Marik's voice call out, and it was then that she noticed that he had turned his back on her and was approaching his chair once again. The door to the room creaked open at his call, and Odion appeared, his head slightly bowed and awaiting orders. "Take the girl-"

"Fallon," she managed to spit through her state of pain. "My name is Fallon Slater," she said, shooting him an icy glare.

It was needless to say that he was angry at being interrupted, but he didn't have the patience to deal with the girl at the moment. "Take _Fallon_ back to the holding room," he instructed, glaring right back at her.

"Yes, Master Marik," came Odion's voice. Suddenly she was lifted up and was being dragged out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Odion released her and allowed her to walk on her own. "Fallon," he said, drawing her attention, "it would be in your best interest not to anger him," he said in reference to Marik. She said nothing in response, but instead simply dropped her gaze to the floor and continued to follow him back down the halls.

When they reached what Marik had called the holding room, Odion opened the door silently for her, and once she was inside, he shot her an apologetic glance before closing the door behind her and locking it, the 'click' of the lock echoing ominously through the small room. Sighing lightly, she lay down on the tiny bed in the room and tried to allow sleep to overtake her.

She was in for a long night, or day; she wasn't even sure anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so here's the second chapter, not quite sure I like it though =/ I may or may not rewrite it, it depends on my mood.**

**So anyway, review please, let me know what you think! I want your opinion, your critisism, and maybe any ideas you may have or something you may want to see happen, and if I can I'd be glad to put it somewhere where it would fit in the story.**

**Good? Bad? Should I even continue?**


	3. An Unplanned Outing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's character. I do, however, own my character, Fallon.**

**_Quick Author's Note: This is something I probably should have made clear earlier on in the story, but it slipped my mind. Hopefully this should answer a few questions. This story is pre-Battle City, so Yugi and his friends know nothing of Marik yet._**

* * *

Fallon lie awake in the dark room that she was being held in; she hadn't been able to sleep no matter how hard she had tried to force herself. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, but rather that the fear and anxiety that had begun to well up inside her since her meeting with Marik had intensified, causing her to be too uneasy to sleep.

She sighed as she remembered what he had said to her about what was to happen to her. She was going to be held prisoner until she 'told him the truth' about how she had acquired a silly trading card. But that was just the thing; she _had_ told him the truth, at least what she knew to be true, but according to what he had said, it wasn't enough. She didn't see what was so important about the card she had possessed, and to be honest she didn't really care much either, the only value it had held for her was that her deceased mother had given it to her.

She was so caught up in her own musings that she didn't notice when the door to her prison was slowly opened, or when the light from the outside lit up the room, or even that a robed figure was now hovering above her silently, watching her with cold, amethyst eyes. "Fallon," she heard a voice say, and was startled to see none other than her captor, Marik, standing above her menacingly. "Get up. We're leaving," he said, pulling his robe tighter about him.

She shied away from him instantly, remembering their encounter in the park and how he had somehow made her lose consciousness, and when her back hit the wall behind her, she knew there was nowhere for her to go. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she whispered, a pathetic attempt at defiance.

Marik growled before leaning forward and snatching her wrist, "You don't have much of a choice," he said and yanked harshly on her wrist, dragging her forward slightly.

"No!" she cried, struggling within his grasp, trying to twist away from him. She could sense his anger building, but still persisted in her attempt to free herself. Suddenly she was swung around and flung against the nearest wall, her head smacking painfully against the hard surface with so much force that her vision began to swim.

"Listen, girl," Marik's voice said close to her ear, and when she opened her eyes she saw that he was so close that she had no option but to look into his lavender eyes. "You try my patience," he said slowly, "I would suggest that you behave yourself." She felt something cold and sharp press against her jaw and slide down to her throat, and quickly glancing down, she saw that the object was a long, golden rod with a round top that had what looked to be horn-like structures coming out of the sides of the ball that sat atop the rod, and it was one of those that was the sharp object digging into her flesh.

She began to tremble slightly, as she had never been in such a position before and was beginning to grow nervous. He was so close, too close, it seemed. Marik silently observed the trembling girl in front of him, pinned to the wall by his Millennium Rod and completely at his mercy. She confused him; one moment she was timid and withdrawn, the next she was resisting him or trying to hit him, and then she would revert back to the quiet, shy, almost lonely girl he had first met at the park. Her behavior simply didn't make sense, it wasn't normal for a person to act that way, but then again, what did he know about normal?

"I'm sorry," he heard a small voice say, and it was then that he noticed that the girl's eyes were squinted shut, out of fear he supposed, and this slightly irritated him.

"Listen," he said, lowering his Millennium Rod, "you have two choices; you can cooperate and do as you're told, or if you resist I can resort to force. It's your decision, but either way, I win."

Fallon considered his words, and then tentatively said, "What kind of force?"

Marik couldn't help but smirk at her words. "You see this rod?" he asked, holding up the Millennium Rod, when she nodded her head he continued, "This is the Millennium Rod, one of the seven Millennium Items, though I don't expect you to know anything about them." At her look of confusion, he continued in his explanation. "I use it to control the minds of others, forcing them to do my will."

At her look of horror he couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "So…you brainwash people?" she asked curiously.

"No," he answered, "it's a little different than that. To brainwash someone is to change their attitude or alter their beliefs, what _I_ do is take control of their minds to speak through them, act through them, _and control_ them completely. If you resist, then you will be no exception." He noticed her shudder and knew that his words had had the desired effect. He had no problem with using his Millennium Rod on her, but it would be so much easier for both of them if she just cooperated.

There was a silence between them, and Marik found that he was growing impatient, not knowing that the girl before him was simply considering his words and her options, not trying to be rebellious as he believed. Just as he was about to make the decision for her, she spoke.

"Alright," she said, "I'll go willingly." Of course, she didn't _want_ to give in to his demands, but she figured it was a lot better than her other option.

"Good choice," Marik said, smirking once again. "Now let's go." He grabbed her wrist again and led her out of the room and through the maze of halls until they reached a lone door; nondescript and simple. When he threw to door open the bright sunlight assaulted her eyes and she had to shield them with her arm. As her eyes adjusted to the outside light, she lowered her arm and looked around her, and almost immediately recognized where she was.

The harbor; she was still in the city! Marik hadn't taken her far from home, if she could only get a second alone, just enough time to make a run for it, preferably into a populated area where there was less of a chance of him following her and capturing her again. Unfortunately, and to her dismay, he didn't once relinquish his hold on her, which smothered any chances she had of escape. She sighed in disappointment, causing Marik to cast a sideways glance at her and ask simply, "What?"

_Damn,_ she thought, she hadn't meant to draw his attention, and was forced to think quickly, and suddenly what seemed like a wonderful idea popped into her head. "Well," she started, looking up into his lavender eyes, "you've been holding me captive for about two days now, unless my sense of time is off."

"And?"

"And not once since then have I bathed or been able to change clothes," she said, placing her free hand on her hip. "I feel rather disgusting. So…I was wondering if it would be possible for me to shower and get some fresh clothes?" she finished, her voice quiet and her eyes downcast, slightly embarrassed. _Idiot,_ she chided herself, _why would your captor grant any of your requests?_ She thought herself foolish for believing her request as a distraction would work.

Silence fell between the two youths, the only sound being the waves offshore crashing and the gulls squawking overhead. It was a rather nice day, warm and sunny with a cool breeze every now and again, a perfect day to be at the beach or at sea with one's family or friends; though Fallon didn't have either considering she didn't really count her sister as family anymore. She brought her gaze up from the ground to Marik's face, and his exotic appearance struck her for the first time. Sure, she had noticed that he looked unusual when she had first seen him in the park, but this was the first time she had seen him in daylight, and his odd, but attractive, features rendered her speechless for a moment.

The silence was broken when he said, "Fine." His tone gave nothing away as he locked eyes with her, his violet orbs staring intensely into her emerald ones.

_Well,_ she thought, _that was unexpected._ His answer had surprised her, for she had thought he would have easily brushed her request off without a second thought, but now she was glad that she had asked. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up excitedly, and for a reasons unknown to her, she stepped forward and with her free arm hugged him tightly. She felt him stiffen in response, and it was then that she realized what she was doing and immediately released him and put as much distance as possible between him and her. She could feel her face heating up as embarrassment washed over her, and when she finally found the nerve to look into his face, Marik was staring back at her with a shocked expression, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, so quietly she wasn't sure if he had even heard her.

He said nothing in response to her apology, but instead dragged her forward towards a yacht docked nearby. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously, looking around her as he led her on board of the vessel. "Isn't Odion going to take me to get clothes like you said?" she asked with a faint hint of desperation in her voice.

"Odion isn't taking you anywhere; he's busy preparing for our voyage. _I_ will be taking you," Marik answered, a smirk appearing on his face, though Fallon didn't see it. "Wait here," he said, releasing his hold on her wrist once they were on the yacht, then turned and left her. She watched him remove the long dark robe that he wore as he walked away from her, revealing a lavender colored shirt and a pair of black pants. He opened up a door that led into what she assumed to be a small room for travel, tossed the robe inside, then came sauntering back to her. "Let's go," he said leading her by the elbow off the vessel and back into the warehouse where he was keeping his motorcycle stored for the time being.

He wheeled the cherry-red bike out into the open, tossed her the helmet hanging from the handle bars, sat upon it and started the machine up, revving it noisily. She saw him smile in satisfaction, and from that alone she was able to tell that the bike was something he treasured.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put on the helmet," his voice came to her, his tone revealing slight impatience but thankfully no real anger.

She was silent as she stared down at the object in her hands, not believing what he expected her to do. She had never ridden on a motorcycle before, and she had never really wanted to; in fact, she found them rather frightening. Her hands began to shake as she lifted the helmet and placed it on her head, her hands reaching down to fasten the straps, but with no such luck. Her hands were trembling so bad that she couldn't get the straps to do what she wanted. She squinted her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears of fear and frustration that threatened to spill, when suddenly she felt warm, callused hands over her own, guiding the straps to where they needed t be and tightening them so that they were secure.

Fallon looked up to see Marik standing before her, his face revealing nothing as he preformed the simple task. By this time she was feeling incredibly incompetent, and she had a feeling that he was having the same thoughts. She let her head hang, disappointed in herself for having to rely on her captor for anything. She felt him lead her closer to the bike, and when he sat on it again, he stared at her expectantly, his lavender gaze bringing a blush to her cheeks, though she tried to hide it as best she could.

"Listen, Fallon, if you want to get out of your old dirty clothes and into new ones, I would suggest you get on the bike," he said, sounding a bit more irritated than before. Numbly, she sat behind him on the bike, and when she heard him let out a heavy sigh, she wondered what she could have possibly done wrong now. "Wrap your arms around me."

"What?" she immediately yelled, hurting the boy's ears. "What on Earth would give you the idea that I would want to hold onto you?" she said, crossing her arms.

He growled lowly, "You didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier." His words caused another blush to rise to her cheeks, and she was glad that he couldn't see her. She had forgotten about her little outburst earlier; she hadn't meant to hug him, in fact it was one of the last things she had ever expected to do. It had been an accident, and she had hoped that he had forgotten about it. Sighing in defeat, she tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist and was surprised to feel the muscle that lie beneath his shirt. As soon as she had a solid hold on him, the bike lurched forward and took off at high speeds.

Fallon could feel the wind against her face, whipping her hair about her wildly, and after spending two days locked up it felt rather good. She couldn't help but smile as she took in her surroundings as they went speeding by, catching brief glimpses of families out together and taking advantage of the pleasant weather. The images of family members being together and enjoying each other's company caused sadness and longing to rise up in her.

She remembered when her life was like that, before she lost her parents. While her sister had still been self-absorbed and selfish, her unpleasant attitude had been much easier to ignore when she was with her parents. No matter what happened, she had always believed that she would have her parents there for her, so when the day came that they were taken from her forever, she was crushed, her life shattered into so many little pieces that she believed it to be impossible to pick them back up again.

_Fallon, you fool,_ she chastised herself,_ you were ignorant to believe that anything good could last, or that anyone will live forever. It's your own fault that you're like this now, you took everything for granted and lived in a fantasy world, and as a result you became weak. Even now, you're too much of a coward to try to escape; and even worse, you're too frightened to find out if anyone misses you, if anyone has even noticed that you're gone. You did this to yourself; you can't place the blame on anyone but you._

She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts as the motorcycle came to a stop and was shut off. Glancing around, she recognized where she was and feelings of both relief and dread washed over her.

Marik had taken her to the Domino City Mall; a place she detested, yet at the same time couldn't help that hope she would find an opportunity to escape. She fumbled with the straps of the helmet and took it off quickly; not wanting the blond boy to think that she needed any more of his help. She hung the helmet from the handlebars of the bike and followed the other teen into the large building she knew housed what she considered the ultimate evil; teenage girls.

The fact that it was possible to run into someone she knew from school made her almost want to suggest that they go back, that she didn't need the clothes after all. The only thing that stopped her was that even though Marik was the one holding her against her will, he had still been kind enough to grant her request, so she didn't want to waste his time more than she probably already was. So she stayed silent as they entered the mall, allowing him to lead her wherever he pleased.

She didn't notice when he came to a stop until she bumped into him, quickly apologizing and looking away.

"Well, where do you want to go? Any specific store you favor?" he asked casually, crossing his toned arms across his chest and leaning against a nearby wall. In this position Fallon realized that he _almost_ looked like a regular teenager, save for his exotic appearance and the large amounts of gold jewelry that adorned his arms, throat, and ears. She inwardly sighed as she realized that he would probably stand out if they stayed in one place for too long, and became anxious to get him out of there as soon as possible.

"No," she answered rather bluntly. He seemed to consider her answer for a moment before pushing himself off the wall and walking towards a store that seemed to have caught his eye. Fallon didn't bother reading the sign above the entryway, so she hadn't the slightest idea as to what store he had led her into. Glancing around, she saw that they carried a variety of clothing from casual clothes to dress clothes.

"Pick out whatever you want, don't worry about the price," she heard his voice say close to her ear, low and smooth so that the mere sound of his voice made her shiver. She felt him place his hands on her shoulders and squeeze lightly, "And don't go wandering off or try to make an escape; you won't get far," he warned, and then released her.

She didn't bother to acknowledge his words, instead she began to examine the clothing on the rack nearest to her, and when she found noting that suited her taste, moved on to the next rack. When the violet-eyed teen moved to follow her she wasn't in the least bit surprised, although a bit disappointed. Did she really believe that he would leave her alone, even g=for a moment to pick out some clothes? Of course not.

After about twenty minutes of browsing, she had picked out a couple pairs of blue jeans, a few tank-tops and t-shirts, a pair of sweats and a shirt to sleep in, and was finally moving on to the last few things she needed; undergarments.

A blush quickly flooded her cheeks as she realized that Marik intended to follow her here, too, though she shouldn't have been surprised. She quickly grabbed a package of socks hanging on a nearby hook, and then turned to take a look at the selection of undergarments hanging on the wall before here. She couldn't help the wave of embarrassment that washed over her as she became hyperaware of the platinum-haired boy standing behind her.

While she was busying herself with picking out whatever appealed to her, she missed the amused look that crossed Marik's face as he realized why she was so fidgety. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and he smiled mischievously as he stepped closer to her and peered over her shoulder. In her hands she held a pair of plain black panties and a bra, and as his eyes slid over the contents hung on the wall, he found the perfect thing to carry out his plan.

"Fallon," he said smoothly, drawing her attention to him, "I think _these_ would look stunning on you," he finished, holding up a pair of lacy black panties with red trim and a matching bra. He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips as the blond girl blushed darkly and tried to turn away from him, but not before he managed to shove the garments into her hands with the others and say, "You're getting them." He knew that he had probably just embarrassed the poor girl to no end, but he couldn't help it; he found it amusing and he had wanted to see how she would react, especially since her personality was already so puzzling. In fact, he had expected her to have another one of her short-lived moments of defiance, perhaps even to try and it him again, though his assumption had turned out to be wrong, and he wasn't quite sure what to think of the result of his little experiment.

After picking up a few other necessities, such as toiletries, he followed her silently to the register, where she preceded t put the merchandise on the conveyer belt so the cashier could ring up her purchases. Once all of the items Fallon had picked out, as well as the two that Marik had practically forced her to get, had been scanned and bagged, a price was displayed on the small screen on the register, and Fallon found herself turning to the boy behind her, her eyes questioning. He stepped up beside her, and reaching behind him pulled what he had called the Millennium Rod out from the belt loop that it had been secured in, and held it up so that it was eye level with the petite girl behind the counter.

Fallon watched, fascinated and slightly disturbed as a bright light emitted from the rod, and at first she thought that the bronze-skinned boy had meant to blind the poor woman, but was amazed when she saw the woman's grey eyes glaze over as if she were hypnotized. Almost robotically, the cashier began to hit buttons on the register, and suddenly the price displayed on the screen disappeared, and then Marik grabbed the bags and headed for the door that led back into the rest of the mall.

She stood, dumbstruck, as she watched him walk out the exit, bags in hand, in a nonchalant manner, as if stealing was something he did every day. When he noticed that she wasn't following him, he stopped and looked back at her, his lavender eyes beckoning her, and she willingly followed after him, though she was unsure why. Wasn't she supposed to be finding an opportunity to escape? _I'm just a coward,_ she thought to herself bitterly. _Even though there have been plenty of openings for me to run or get help, and I haven't taken any of them._

When she had caught up to him, Marik began to walk again, this time in the direction of the main exit, where his motorcycle was parked in the parking lot. Fallon began to grow anxious as they made their way through the mall, even though they were moving at a rather average pace, it still felt as if they weren't making much progress. She could feel the stares of those around her, and she knew it was because of Marik's unusual appearance. A few times she met the eyes of those they passed by, and she wasn't surprised to see the nearby girls staring at Marik in awe and at her in distaste. She almost laughed; she knew something like this would happen.

She sighed audibly, loud enough for Marik to shoot her a sideways glance before looking forward once again. Then, the thing she had been dreading from the moment she set foot in the building with him happened; she heard a shrill voice call out her name, "Fallon!" She visibly cringed, and turned to the direction the voice came from, and out of the corner of her eye noticed that Marik had stopped as well, and was eyeing her curiously.

Who she saw was one of her least favorite people; Karen, and tagging along behind her was a group of girls and a few boys that she recognized from school, though had never once spoken to. Though she disliked the girl, she didn't want to be rude and cause a scene, so she said quietly, "Karen," in greeting, hoping that this exchange would be over quick. The taller girl stepped forward and hugged her quickly like they were old friends before hurriedly stepping back. She was stunned at the girl's bold move, but knew the reason behind it.

Marik. She was undoubtedly after the teen standing behind her, and she would do anything to get a guy she set her sights on, even if it meant feigning friendship. "I haven't seen you at school the last few days, where have you been?" she asked, mock concern lacing her voice, though to someone who didn't know her probably would have mistaken it for genuine, but Fallon knew better.

Glancing back at Marik, she chose her words carefully, "I was-"

"With me," Marik said, cutting her off, as well as saving her from having to explain herself. Karen wasn't discreet as she eyed Marik up and down, assessing him before looking back at Fallon.

She watched in mild disgust as Karen flipped her ebony hair back and smiled, "Oh? So are you two friends?" she asked; her intent of scoping out their 'relationship' quite obvious to Fallon. She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's question, for they were far from friends, and even though Marik had had his moments where he showed kindness, she would still gladly switch places with the girl before her.

She lifted her hand to cover her mouth to try and hide her laughter from those around her. "No, we're not friends," she said, still trying to suppress a few giggles.

Karen raised one neatly plucked eyebrow at her, "Then what are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"We're together. A couple," Marik's voice answered as he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her back against his chest. She gasped in surprise, as this was _not_ something she had ever expected him to do, for any reason. She was his prisoner, not his lover, nor was he hers. He rested his chin on her right shoulder and nuzzled her cheek playfully. "Now that that's out in the open, I would appreciate if _you_," he said, glaring at a boy in the back of the group, "would stop staring at my woman," he finished, tightening his grip on her possessively. "And if you," he said, now addressing Karen, "would stop harassing her. I know you two aren't friends." He smirked as he saw her shocked expression. "What did you take me for? A fool? Ha! As if I would ever be interested in a conniving girl such as you," he finished.

The mouths of everyone in the group of teens dropped, even Fallon's. She was beyond shocked; she was mortified at Marik's words and actions. She had not wanted to draw unwanted attention, and he had done the opposite of that; and now, if she ever escaped she would surely face the jealous wrath of the dark-haired girl, and that was not something she looked forward to.

"Come on, Fallon," Marik's voice said against her ear, "we're leaving." Without giving her or even anyone in the small group enough time to think of a respond, he kept his arm wrapped around her waist as he led her away ad towards the exit. She could feel her face heating up in embarrassment, both at his contact and what he had said. She glanced behind her, only to find Karen glaring at her with jealous rage shining in her dark eyes. Fallon quickly faced forwards again, trying to shake off the feeling of dread that had come over her.

She slyly glanced up at Marik, and was surprised to see faint hints of anger lingering in his beautiful eyes. _Wait, beautiful? What are you thinking, Fallon? He's holding you against your will for goodness sake! Get a hold of yourself! _She scolded herself as they approached his motorcycle. Silently he tossed her the helmet and waited for her to climb on the machine behind him, and once he was sure she had a solid grip on him, starts the bike up and tore out of the parking lot.

* * *

They arrived back at the yacht in a shorter amount of time than it had taken them to reach the mall in the first trip, and Fallon assumed that the reason behind Marik's seemingly reckless driving was his dying anger. As soon as they reached the dock, he made sure to carefully load his bike onto the vessel before leading her aboard. She followed him silently until he stopped at a room, opened the door and tossed the bags inside on the bed.

"This will be you're room during our voyage," he said curtly before walking away, leaving her standing there alone. She sighed heavily as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. As she flung herself onto the bed, which she found to be incredibly soft and comfortable, a thought occurred to her that hadn't before.

Now that she was on the ship, there was no turning back. Wherever he was taking her, there would be no way for her to get home, not without him. She had no money, and didn't even know where they were going. At first that idea that she would possibly never see her home brought tears to her eyes, and then remembering that she really had nothing worthwhile to come back to, she dried her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

_Think of it this way,_ she thought to herself, trying to make something positive out of her situation, _you're finally getting to leave home, just like you've wanted over the past year. Embrace this chance, maybe things don't have to be as bad as you imagine._

After finally calming herself down, she allowed her weary mind to succumb to the temptations of sleep, not knowing what awaited her the following day.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright, first off, I'm sorty for such a late update. I've had so much going on that it's hard to keep up with everything._

_Second, after readin previous chapters of this story and my others, I've come across some small typos, and of course I didn't notice them until after they're published X[ So I apologize if I missed any in this chapter._

_So, what did you think? Other than Marik being slightly OOC, at least in my opinion, but there's a reason for it which will be explained in the next chapter._

_Please review, I love hearing what my readers have to say, as I want constructive critisism so I can become a better writer._

_And thank you to the few people who took the time to review the last chapter, I appriciate it =]_


	4. Learning More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do, however, own my character, Fallon Slater.**

* * *

The feeling of the boat rocking steadily beneath her is what woke Fallon the next morning. Though she had never been seasick before, the slow rocking motion of the boat beginning to nauseate her. Groaning, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and running a hand through her tangled hair. Stumbling over to the small round window, she pushed aside the miniature curtains and peeped outside.

The Sun was bright and momentarily blinded her. Once her eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, she allowed herself to look down at the water splashing at the side of the vessel. As far as she could see there were no landmasses around, meaning they had been sailing all night and were now far from home. Sighing, she turned away from the window, leaning back against the wall and wondering how she had gotten into this mess.

It was then that she took the time to observer her surroundings. The room she was in was small, though larger than the room she had been held in during her time in the warehouse. This room was also considerably brighter compared to the other, with beige colored walls and a thick, luscious carpet tickling her feet. There was only one window in the room, the one beside her now, and a few lights mounted on the walls. The bed was small, meaning to only fit one person, though two people could possibly fit if they squished themselves together. Beside the bed there was a small night stand with a single drawer, and opposite the bed was a miniature desk with a wooden chair in front of it. Lastly, there were two doors, one of which had to lead out.

Choosing the door on the wall opposite the bed, she gripped the shiny knob in her hand and turned, finding it to be unlocked. Popping her head out of the room, she saw that it lead into a small hallway and the rest of the vessel. She was a bit more comfortable now knowing that the door that lead out of the room was unlocked and that she could leave if she wanted to. Backing into the room and shutting the door behind her, she moved to the other door, pushing it open slowly.

Inside was a very cramped bathroom, with a sink, mirror, toilet, and a small shower all crammed into it, making it so that there was barely any floor space. On top of the toilet there was a towel, and a travel size bottle of shampoo. Shutting the door behind her, she stripped out of her old clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor. Grabbing the shampoo, she stepped into the shower stall and turned on the hot water, not bothering nor caring to think that it was a possibility that the yacht only had a limited supply of fresh water for such things.

Her shower was relatively quick as she washed the dirt from her hair and skin, enjoying the feeling of being clean again. Shutting off the water and grabbing the towel, she dried herself off a bit in the stall before stepping out. Once she had the towel wrapped securely around herself she exited the small bathroom and into the cabin. Finding her clothes from the day before in a large plastic bag by the foot of the bed, she began to rummage through them.

Finding the clothing she had picked out, as well as the two pieces Marik had, she began to put them away in the small drawer in the nightstand, leaving out the items she intended to wear that day, then went in to that bathroom to retrieve her dirty clothes and put them into the bag after emptying it of the rest of its contents.

After dressing herself in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank-top, she brushed her teeth and combed out her long golden hair. When she was done, she observed herself in the mirror, not recognizing the girl in the mirror staring back at her. Yes, they both had the same facial features, the same long, flowing hair, the same sad green eyes; but there was something about the girl in the mirror that just didn't seem…right.

Sighing, she brushed the feeling off, tearing her gaze from the mirror and leaving the cabin. She tried to navigate her way through the halls, and finally after minutes of wondering about, she found herself on the front of the ship. She walked out as far as she could, until she had to stop because of the guard rail around the perimeter of the ship. She gripped the rail and leaned out a bit, looking down into the clear blue water beneath her.

This was how she spent most of her morning, simply watching the water, the occasional bird passing by, and getting lost in her own thoughts. By the time noon had rolled around, another figure had joined her on the deck.

"Odion," she greeted, recognizing the taller figure even though he wore his dark robe.

"You've been out here for some time," he answered, leaning on the rail and pushing his hood back, revealing his tattooed face.

"Indeed."

There was a comfortable silence between them, both of them looking out at the mighty ocean before them. Then, "Something on your mind?" Odion asked, voicing his thoughts and breaking the silence.

Fallon let out a sigh and closed her eyes, wondering how she was going to answer his question. "You could say that," she said, a light breeze ruffling her fair hair. "I just don't understand why I'm here. Marik took from me what he wanted, but why did I have to be dragged along?"

Odion was silent, enjoying the sea breeze and allowing it to life his heavy braid and cool his warm skin. "Marik," he started, drawing her attention to him, "has had a difficult past for someone so young," he whispered

"Don't we all?" she snorted, rolling her eyes. She didn't feel like listening to some sob story that was supposed to make her pity the crazy teen.

"True, but his past is what motivates him to do the things he does." Silence reigned between them, until Odion broke it once again. "Fallon, you have seen my Master's Millennium Rod, yes?" At her nod, he continued, "There are seven of the Millennium Items in total. They were created in ancient Egypt, and are said to possess magical powers. The Ishtars are in possession of two such items; the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace."

"What does this have to do with me?" she exclaimed, finally having enough. "I don't care about what happened in ancient Egypt! It has nothing to do with me!" Se clenched her hands into tight fists, and glared daggers at the man before her. "And why do you follow that psycho around anyway? You can't enjoy playing servant to him!"

Odion regarded her silently, taking in her features. The breeze had grown stronger and was now whipping her hair around a bit wildly, and her eyes were emerald eyes were shining with fury and confusion, the skin of her fingers was stretched taut over her knuckles, and her hands were shaking with restraint. He remained calm, simply answering, "We're brothers," and shrugging his shoulders. "I have to."

His words shocked her, and gradually she allowed herself to relax. "But you two are nothing alike," she reasoned. "He's psychotic and you're…kind," she finished, her cheeks flushing lightly. "I don't understand, why do you have to serve him?" she asked timidly.

Once he was sure she had calmed herself, Odion asked, "Would you like me to explain?" She was silent, considering his offer. After all, did she _really_ want to learn more about her captor? It probably wasn't the greatest idea, but she couldn't help her curiosity. She nodded once in answer to his question, choosing to remain silent.

She listened patiently as Odion told her of his past and of Marik's; of how the Ishtars were tomb keepers, of their cruel father who forced Marik to undergo the Tomb Keeper's Initiation even though he didn't want to. He told her about how Marik's darker side was born and murdered their father, and of how Marik resented the Pharaoh whose tomb they guarded, which is what drove his desire to acquire the Pharaoh's power, thus freeing his family from its burden. Lastly, he told her of the three Egyptian God cards and of their sister's responsibility of guarding them.

When he was finished, Fallon couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic for the man beside her as well as for Marik. But there was still something she didn't understand. "What has any of this got to do with me? I mean, I get how Marik wanted my card, since it was an Egyptian God, but now that he has it, why did he feel the need to drag me with you guys?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I would assume it has something to do with _why_ you had the card. You said your mother gave it to you, right?" At her nod, he continued, "So Ishizu must have placed it in her care, and she passed it on to you. Marik must have figured this out as well. I'm guessing he wants to figure out _why_ our sister would entrust such valuable card to your family, as it really does make no sense," he finished.

Fallon hung her head, her hair hiding her face from him. The older man watched her silently, wondering what she could be thinking. "You should come inside soon, the Sun is beginning to set," he noted, finally realizing how late it had become. She said nothing, nor did she move, and that was how he left her, with no one but her thoughts.

Fallon stayed outside a few hours longer, contemplating on what Odion had told her. Soon she felt herself growing tired. Deciding to sit down where she was, she leaned back against the guard rail and rested her eyes. Though she had only intended to rest a bit, she ended up falling asleep, her head lolling to the side.

Marik stepped outside, the cool night air refreshing him. Letting out a light sigh, he wandered around the deck of the ship, coming across the sleeping Fallon. He was hesitant to approach her at first, as he hadn't seen her since the night before.

"Fallon?" he called out quietly. When she didn't respond, he took a few steps closer, calling out her name again. When again he received no answer, he kneeled down in front of her, moving a bit of her hair from her face, he saw that she was asleep. "Foolish girl, sleeping outside. Does she _want_ to get sick?" With a light sigh he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shivering frame, and then he lifted her up gingerly, cradling her in his arms as he carried her back to the room he had given her.

Once inside, he placed her on the small bed gently in an attempt not to wake her. He then went to remove his cloak, but found it difficult as she had fisted her hands into the material, preventing him from removing it. Standing up, he decided to let her keep it for the night, lest risk waking her, and he knew that would be rather awkward if she did. He left her to her rest, closing the door quietly behind him, allowing the room to fall into complete darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright, so hopefull this helped explain things for those of you who are a bit confused. If not, then you can PM me with your questions and I would be glad to answer._

_So, what did you think? Review and let me know; constructive critisism welcome. As well as ideas or anything that you would like to see happen. I'm open to any and all ideas._


	5. Gratitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do, however, own my character Fallon Slater.**

* * *

"_Fallon," a soothing voice called. "Fallon, wake up sweetie," the voice cooed. The blond girl stirred and opened sleepy eyes. Above her was a familiar face smiling down at her._

"_M-mom?" she stuttered in disbelief, sitting up abruptly and checking her surroundings. She was in her room back in her home, and here was her mother sitting at the foot of her bed, and her father standing behind her. Everything was bright, too bright, as if some great light was illuminating the room. The sheer brilliance of the light momentarily blinded her and she had to shield her eyes until it dimmed slightly._

_Her parents smiled warmly at her, their eyes shining with affection as she moved to embrace them. They chuckled as they wrapped their arms around her in return, and she felt herself relax in their hold. She grinned ecstatically, and as she wrapped her arms around them tighter, something astonishing happened; they shattered. _

_Fallon gasped as she stumbled back and watched the shards of what had once been her parents fall to the floor, the pieces glittering as they fell and hit the floor creating a '_clink clink clink'_ sound. "No," she whispered, holding back a sob as she bent to retrieve the pieces that sliced her fingers when she touched them._

_Tears coursed unchecked down her cheeks as she gathered the shards on the floor, when suddenly the floor disappeared from beneath her. The familiar walls of her room had vanished and she was surrounded by an oppressive darkness. She felt as if she were plummeting into the vast abyss, and as she opened her mouth to scream she was horrified to find that no sound escaped her throat._

_She came crashing down onto a hard surface, the force of the collision knocking the breath from her. She struggled the breathe as she pushed herself up from the ground as her surroundings began to take form around her, and she wasn't shocked to see that it was another familiar scene; her parent's graves. Everything was the same as the last time she had been here; the grass was kept neat and trimmed, and the willows growing over a nearby pond seemed to sag with the weight of their branches._

_She stumbled forward a few steps, then fell to her knees and kneeled between the two small headstones. With tears still welling up in her eyes, she reached her hands out and placed on one each stone, feeling their rough texture beneath her fingers. She bit back a sob as she traced the engravings with her fingers, recalling the day she had laid her deceased parents to rest._

_She began to tremble violently, partially due to the chilly air and partially due to her raging emotions. Just as she was about to allow herself to collapse into the ground, she felt a warm hand against her bare shoulder, and as she turned sharply, she met a pair of shining amethyst eyes._

Fallon jolted awake, her breathing heavy and her eyes wide as she tried to recall what had just occurred. "Those eyes," she breathed while wiping away the remnants of a few stray tears that had escaped while she had slept.

She sat in silence for a few moments as she tried to calm herself. "What an odd dream," she whispered as she looked down into her lap. It was then that she noticed the dark purple material resting over her legs and torso. She held the object up and examined it, and as soon as she saw the golden eye on the hood, she knew it was one of the dark robes Marik and his minions wore.

"How did I get this?" she wondered aloud, thinking back to the day before. She didn't remember going to bed, in fact, the last thing she remembered was talking to Odion. She looked at the cloak in her hands and a warm smile tugged at her lips. _This must be his_, she thought. She leapt from the bed, threw on a change of clothes and bolted out the door. She was eager to return the robe and thank Odion; he had been so kind to her, even though he had no real reason to be.

She wandered the halls of the yacht at a quick pace, preferring to find Odion as quickly as possible and avoid the other men she knew to be aboard the ship. Luckily, she found the man she sought in the boat's kitchen without encountering any of the thugs that worked for Marik.

"Odion!" she called, drawing his attention away from what he was preparing on the stove. He turned to look at her, his olive colored eyes widening slightly when he saw the bright smile on her face.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned back to the stove. A strong scent wafted across the room and flooded her senses, causing her eyes to momentarily drift close as she inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet smell even though she was unable to identify it.

"I brought your-" she started, as she approached him, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw that he was already adorning one of the dark cloaks, the material hanging loose about his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at the confused look on her face.

"Yes?" he prompted, eyeing the robe that she grasped tightly.

She was motionless for a brief moment, as if trying to figure out a challenging puzzle. Her brow was furrowed in thought and there was a slight frown upon her face. She unconsciously began to chew on her lower lip in concentration; a bad habit that always left her lips sore and torn.

She didn't understand; Odion was the last person she had seen the day before, and the only person on the boat that seemed kind enough to carry her from the deck back to her room and giver her his cloak to keep warm…but he still had his robe. Something didn't add up, which only continued to perplex her.

"Never mind," she muttered, her voice coming out in a dazed whisper. After bidding him _goodbye she left him alone and wandered the halls of the yacht, contemplating the mystery presented_ to her. Oddly enough, she found herself back on the front deck where she had fallen asleep the night before. And what was even stranger was the sight that awaited her there.

Standing on the deck and leaning with crossed arms against the guard rail was the leader of the Rare Hunters. Fallon sucked in a breath when she saw him, and when she saw that his usual cloak was missing she looked down at the robe she held in her hand in amazement.

"He couldn't have…could he?" she wondered aloud, though she hadn't mean to.

"Fallon?" a voice pulled her from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw that the blond boy had turned around and was now looking directly at her. She blushed lightly, meeting his eyes and giving him a small, tentative smile.

_She…smiled at me?_ He thought in confusion as he watched the shy girl curiously. She confused him to the point of frustration. He had gotten to the point that he now began to wonder why he had brought her along, although he knew the answer why, he never doubted it. She was just a normal teenage girl, and yet had been in the possession of one of the three Egyptian God cards. There was something about that situation that just didn't add up. He knew that his sister must have had something to do with Fallon obtaining the card, but he still didn't understand _why_. Ishizu was supposed to guard the cards, not hand them out to the public as if they were worth nothing. So when he had discovered that the holder of the mighty Winged Dragon Of Ra was a mere girl, he just _had_ to bring her along, more out of curiosity than anything.

"Fallon?" he repeated her name when she said nothing. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching her carefully for any signs of sudden defiance. He watched as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and looked down at the object she held in her hands. She let out a sigh, most likely to calm herself, and approached him warily, taking small, cautious steps.

When she was no more than an arms length away, she stopped. "I-is this yours?" she stuttered, holding out the item she held in her arms. His cloak. So, she had figured it out. He couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"Yes," he answered, though he didn't reach out to take it. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting to see what she would do. After observing her reactions for the past several days, he believed that by now he should be able to predict what her temperament would be like. If he was correct, she would soon grow impatient with him, causing her to have one of her little defiant moments.

He was wrong.

Instead, she took another step towards him, holding out his robe to him. "I'm returning it," she explained, her light blush steadily darkening as she began to feel foolish. She was thoroughly confused when he didn't take it from her. "Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping she hadn't offended him in somehow; she really wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, pushing himself off the rail and stepping closer. He began to circle her with slow, even steps, reminding her of a hawk ready to dive for the kill. "After my generous act last night, you don't have any words of gratitude?" he taunted, continuing to walk in circles around her, causing her to become anxious and fidgety.

"I don't understand," she squeaked, clutching the dark robe to her chest as if it could protect her.

He laughed and stopped in front of her. Leaning close, he whispered, "After going out of my way to carry you to your room and allowing you to keep my cloak, you have no words of thanks. How rude, you are an ungrateful thing, aren't you?" he said, his voice revealing none of the amusement he found in taunting her.

"No!" she yelled, shaking her head vigorously and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block him and his words out.

She felt a warm hand grip her chin and hold her head still. "Look at me," she heard his voice whisper. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut tighter and trying to tear away from his grasp, but he only gripped her chin tighter. "Look at me," he hissed, this time a little harsher than before, and she knew that if she disobeyed she would probably be punished. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing emerald orbs than met amethyst. "Much better," he smirked.

"What do you want?" she whispered, hoping that her voice didn't reveal any of the fear she was feeling. She inwardly cringed at the crooked smirk that graced his handsome features. She shouldn't have asked; she had a feeling that she wouldn't like his answer.

He was enjoying this far too much. He leaned in closer so that his lips were just brushing her ear when he spoke. "Your gratitude," he whispered back, and he felt her shiver; whether at his words or at something else he couldn't be sure. "Is that so much to ask?"

She forced herself to hold very still; to not reveal to him the absolute terror she was feeling at that very moment. Why was she so afraid? He wasn't trying to hurt her, yet anyway. Taking a deep, calming breath, she whispered, "No." She didn't see him smirk in success. "T-thank you," she stammered out, hoping that was what he was looking for.

"You're quite welcome," he whispered as he leaned back just far enough for her to meet his eyes. His breath nearly caught in his throat when he saw the fear reflected in her glassy orbs; for some reason he didn't enjoy seeing this emotion shining in her soft eyes as she gazed at him.

As if he was no longer in control of himself, he lifted a bronzed hand and softly brushed her cheek before moving a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear; it was something he had noticed about her, her hair always seemed to be covering her face, obscuring it from his view. Now that he had removed the offending locks of hair, he could see her features quite well; and he had to say he wasn't unimpressed with what he saw.

He felt her stiffen beneath his touch, and he decided that he wanted to ease her nerves. "Why so tense, Fallon?" he asked, his hand still lingering against her cheek. "You need to relax," he cooed, "After all; we have a long journey ahead of us."

It was then that her eyes widened as she realized something; she had no idea where they were going. Well, now was the perfect time to ask. "Where are we going, exactly?" she whispered tentatively, hoping that her question wouldn't anger him.

"Egypt," he answered simply, waving her question off as if it were nothing.

"What?" she nearly screamed as she stumbled away from him, tripping over her own feel and falling backwards. "I can't go to Egypt!" she whined.

"And why not?" he asked as he leaned down over her, his amethyst eyes seeming to bore holes into her own as he stared her down. "Do you have a problem with Egypt?" he inquired, though of course he really couldn't care less if she didn't hold his homeland in her favor, it was none of his concern.

"N-no!" she stuttered, waving her hands in front of her face defensively, hoping to God she hadn't angered him. "It's just…I," she fumbled for words, though none of the right ones seemed to come to her.

"Yes?" he prompted, a devious smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She openly gazed up at him for a brief moment, wondering what she could do to get out of the situation she was in; nothing came to her. "Never mind," she muttered darkly, deciding that it was better to just shut her mouth before it got her into any trouble.

"That's what I thought," he grinned, hoisting her to her feet by a hand around her upper arm. "I shall take that now," he said, holding out his hand and indicating to the cloak she still held within her grasp. She looked down at it absently, and then roughly thrust the garment at him. "Thank you," he said, though there wasn't even the smallest hint of sincerity in his voice; instead, he seemed to be mocking her.

"You're welcome," she growled, turning away from him and storming back the way she had came. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and she was mumbling to herself words that he failed to catch; though he still gained amusement from it. As she rounded the corner leading back to the interior of the yacht, she failed to see the uncharacteristically soft smile upon his handsome face.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow, it seems as if it's been ages since I updated this; probably because it has o.o I'm sorry! DX_

_Anyway, this chapter was supossed to be longer, but I decided to split it up into two seperate chapters. I though it would flow better than way, but we'll just have to wait and see._

_Reviews make me happy! (Not to mention more motivated to write)_


End file.
